


Bravery

by Jathis



Series: Rome [22]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Ancient Rome, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Techie and Matt discuss bravery</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bravery

“You were given to my brother because you caused strife for your owners,” Techie hummed softly, letting his fingers play over the small bowl of olives, choosing one based on touch before bringing it to his lips.

Matt laughed at his words. “You're very blunt,” he noted.

“Not as blunt as you!” Techie countered, “you speak your mind to anyone! You spoke up to my brother! You shouted at those guards! You even insulted that Senator just yesterday!”

The blonde shook his head, a blush touching his cheeks. “I never was good at holding my tongue.”

“Is that why you were not good for the brothel? Because you insulted patrons?” Techie asked.

He shook his head. “No, I was thrown out for another reason.”

“Why?”

“I bit off a client's...”

“Oh!” Techie gasped.

“Yes,” he laughed with a nod.

“You are so brave...I could never do that.”

Matt turned to look at him then, his expression becoming serious. “I think you are far braver than I. I have heard what you endured at the hands of your Mistress and I see her lasting scars on your body. I could never survive such a thing as long as you did.”

“But you are so strong!”

Matt took his hand into both of his own, smiling at him as he shook his head. “Strength and a sharp tongue would not have kept me alive,” he said. “You were able to survive for so many years under such abuse. You are the one who is brave. My brave prince.”

Techie blushed, pressing his face against Matt's chest to hide it.


End file.
